


There's Always That One Professor

by kiatina



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiatina/pseuds/kiatina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Lehnsherr is the professor all undergraduates dread having. Charles is determined to pass his course flawlessly, and he may be the first student the professor warms up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this with Erik teaching a bio course to be more relevant to Charles' studies, but I graduated with a degree in Tourism. I know nothing of genetics, and it just seemed really forced. So...it's a hospitality course. Sorry for the bizarre major, but science and I don't get along. 
> 
> This will be a little fluffy and out of character.

Charles sat alone in the classroom, the first to arrive early. He wanted to make sure he gave a good first impression and avoided being late. Judging by the comments on ratemyprofessor.com, any way in getting on this man’s good side should be jumped at. 

He heard footsteps in the hallway, and watched the door until a sharply dressed man entered, flipping through papers and mumbling almost inaudibly. Assuming this was him, Charles offered cheerfully, “Good morning, Professor.” 

The man looked up, having not noticed him somehow, even though he was sitting in the center desk, not hiding in a corner. He looked him over quickly, nodding his acknowledgment. “Morning.” 

Well that was better than expected. He crossed off _refuses to return greetings_ from the list of complaints he’d jotted down in his notebook. Once he figured out how this man was or was not true to the description online, he’d know how to handle him. 

Charles watched him for a few minutes, wondering if he wanted silence or if he’d be willing to chat. “So is this your classroom, or do you share?” Or go room to room?

Professor Lehnsherr looked away from his desk, back to the sole student. His expression was that of vague annoyance. “I’m a full professor. This classroom is mine.” Tone was proud and possessive. 

“Not all full-time professors have their own room,” Charles said in defense of his question. “My English-” 

“Not full-time,” he sighed, “Full. As in not an assistant or associate, but a senior, tenured professor.” This time next year he planned to have a distinguished, honorary position. Shame he’d do it all by 28. What would he have left to strive for? 

_Arrogant._ Check. Good to know. “Ah. I misunderstood.” Psh. As if he’d made it this far into college and didn’t know the difference. Well these types were easy to work with. Little flattery now and then…

“Yes.” He looked back to what he was doing. Had better things to do than explain his career standings to a student who would probably be dropping in a week anyway. The perky, optimistic ones never could handle his classes. 

Charles let him continue on undisturbed. He flipped through his book idly, waiting for someone to join them so he could talk. Of course the first three or four who filtered in all chose opposite sides of the room to sit. What was it with people and avoiding being anywhere near classmates? Finally someone sat close enough for him to lean over and chat with, introducing himself and commenting on the chapter they’d already had to read. He’d been surprised work had been assigned for the first day of class, an email going out detailing the chapter and review to be done for that Monday. 

“What kind of professor has homework due the first day of class?” the girl he was talking to whispered. “You’re just supposed to go over the syllabus and shit. If the syllabus is online I don’t even go to the first class. Stupid ice breaker games. We’re in _college_ , not high school.” 

“I guarantee you this one won’t have an ice breaker,” Charles laughed. “Besides, if you don’t like sitting there reading the syllabus, why are you so annoyed he skipped that?” 

“Because I don’t want to do work the first day of class! It’s not right!” 

He rolled his eyes and sat straight in his desk, done talking with her. She’d be gone soon, if day one was already upsetting her. He assumed it would only get more strenuous. 

Right at 8:00 Professor Lehnsherr stood and went to the front of the classroom. “Good morning,” he began. “This is Hospitality Cornerstones.” Oddly enough, being hospitable was the last thing students say about him. “This is section four. Please check your roster. If this is not your class, if this is not your section, please leave.” Waited for the nervous to triple check they were in the right place. “Good.” Charles doubted anyone would have gotten up, even if they were in the wrong room. 

“My name is Professor Lehnsherr. You may not call me simply Lehnsherr, Mr. Lehnsherr, or any variation of Lehnsherr.” He didn’t like nicknames. “Just professor is also fine.” 

_Anal about titles._ Check. 

“You all should have read chapter one for this discussion. As it says in the syllabus - which you should have all printed out and brought with you - lectures in class involve participation from all of you. I want to know you’re reading and understanding the-” he stopped when a hand went up. “Yes?” 

“I don’t have a syllabus.” 

Professor Lehnsherr let out a breath. _Really?_ He turned to his desk and picked up a stack of syllabi. “Anyone _else_ need one?” Half a dozen or so hands went up. “Alright. Any other problems?” Few hands. “Yes?” 

“You said we were supposed to have read the first chapter?” one boy asked, looking perplexed. “It’s the first day.” 

“…Yes.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “This class is sixteen weeks long. Thirty-two possible meeting days. Subtract missed days due to holidays, assume one snow day, and four for examinations. That leaves twenty-four. There are nineteen chapters in this textbook. The more complicated chapters will need both class periods to cover, so we don’t have time to waste. We will be doing one or two full chapters a week, starting today.” Understand? “Any _other_ questions?” Good. “As I was saying…” 

“Excuse me.” A girl waved her hand in the air. Professor Lehnsherr nodded for her to go ahead. “I ordered my textbook online, and it hasn’t arrived yet. There was no way for me to read it.” She looked smug, having seemingly found an excuse. Several others agreed, though whether or not it was true for them was uncertain. 

But that didn’t phase the professor. “The school bookstore has enough copies for all of you, and then some. If you don’t have the textbook, buy it immediately after this class. If you’ve ordered it online and are still waiting, buy it from the school, and return it when you receive the other in the mail. You have up to two weeks to receive the full amount back.” There was no reason they wouldn’t be prepared for Wednesday. “Now for those of you who did do the homework-” 

“There was homework? I thought it was just reading.” 

Professor Lehnsherr was tired of being cut off. “ _Raise your hand_ ,” he said as an instruction for the whole class. Pinched the bridge of his nose. Every semester he went through this. As if none of them had ever been in a classroom before. He wanted to teach adults. If children had been something he was interested in he would have done high school. “Okay, how many of you are freshman?” No hands. “Sophomore?” Majority. “Juniors? Seniors?” Barely a handful. 

“All of you have been in a college course. That means all of you should grasp the concept of a syllabus. Check it everyday. Read what’s outlined for that day, do the assigned review questions. It’s not that hard. Furthermore, you should be familiar with basic classroom etiquette. Don’t interrupt me. Raise your hand. We’ve been doing this since kindergarten.” 

“What a jerk,” a girl groaned, near Charles. 

“Mm. But he has a point.” It was common sense, plus polite, to let him finish a sentence. 

“Whatever, he’s still rude.” 

Before Charles could get a word out of his mouth, he felt eyes on him. Turned to see Professor Lehnsherr with his arms crossed, looking right at him, tapping his foot in agitation. “I’m sorry,” the professor said, “Am I boring you?” Charles and the girl shook their heads for no. “What was so important you couldn’t wait for after class?” 

They looked at each other awkwardly, Charles finally being the one to answer. “Just asking her a question about the homework,” he lied. 

“Really?” He nodded. “Did you read it?” Nod again. Professor Lehnsherr looked at him suspiciously. “Define S.H.I.P..” Most of the class wondered how a boat had anything to do with this class. 

“Sustainability, heterogeneity, intangibility, and perishability,” Charles rattled off confidently. He smiled politely. 

Huh. Professor Lehnsherr raised one arm, biting absently on a thumb nail as he thought of another question. “The latin word for play?”

“Plaga.” 

“The Greek word for leisure?” 

“Schole. Similar to scholar, showing how seriously they took the pursuit of leisure.” 

“I didn’t ask you to define it.” The corner of his lip was threatening to give way to a smile, despite his attempt to look unimpressed. He let his arms fall to the side as he walked back to his desk. “If I were you,” he said to the rest of the students, “I’d want that young man in my group on Wednesday.” Charles grinned, and Professor Lehnsherr asked for those who did do the homework to pass it up. 

~~_Never satisfied with in class performance._ ~~

\--

Knock knock. “Come in,” Professor Lehnsherr called, not looking away from his computer screen. He was inputting grades from this first week, his class averaging a 60%, mostly because they didn’t want to do homework. Well they had _plenty_ of assignments coming to help boost that. 

“Sorry to interrupt, I just need a second of your time.” Charles scooted inside. 

Oh. Him. Professor Lehnsherr was disappointed. He was one of the four with 100%, one of 7 who were above an 85%. Held out his hand for the inevitable add/drop slip, the only reason students ever came in here. He found himself being given a firm handshake instead, Charles having no intention of surrendering. “How can I help you?” he asked, confusion slipping into his question. 

“Well I was looking over the syllabus last night, putting all major assignments on my calendar, when I got to exam number three.” He had the paper ready, turning it so it was facing Professor Lehnsherr, finger pointing to the date in the chart. “It says November 9th, but the 9th is a Tuesday. Did you have it planned for the Monday or Wednesday of that week?” 

The professor picked up the paper to see it closer. Hmm. “My TA must have made a mistake.” 

Of course it was the TA’s fault. “Hard to get good help these days, huh?” Charles said jokingly. 

“Yes,” Professor Lehnsherr agreed without thinking. “Oh, no, no, Hank's an excellent student.” Most of the time. Pushed the paper back to Charles. “Thank you for pointing that out, I’ll send an email to the rest of the class. You’re probably the only one that’s read ahead that far.” _Or at all_. 

“I like to keep on top of things,” he smiled. It was amazing how easily impressed he was by the simple rule of always drop by your professor’s office at least once. They liked company, even if it was just to say hi. He felt better with a reason, and had scoured the syllabus for some excuse to come, and was glad he had. 

“That’s a good habit.” Praise coming from him was a rarity. “Well thank you again…?” 

“Charles,” he answered. 

“Charles. I’ll see you Monday morning.” 

He nodded, moving for the door. “Goodbye, Professor Lehnsherr.” _~~Never once bothered to learn a student’s name. Referred to them as ‘blue shirt’ or ‘third desk.‘~~_ He let himself out, smiling faintly. Didn’t see what all the fuss was about, this man wasn’t so hard to win over. Just had to pay attention.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the crazy major. The worst part is that these idiot students mentioned are based on real happenings.

The class size dropped by a third after three weeks. Charles generally chose the front, knowing it annoyed the hell out of professors when the back rows filled first and they felt like they were teaching to empty desks. To be honest, he wasn’t only situated up here to show enthusiasm. This professor was, frankly, gorgeous. Sitting in the back was unacceptable. He preferred to be able to watch him closely, staring sometimes, but it was probably perceived as zoning out. He was caught once or twice, Professor Lehnsherr frowning and telling him this was no place for a nap. 

As usual, he was pacing the front, lecture notes in hand. “Who can tell me which country introduced gymnastics to America?” Anyone? Anyone at all? “Gymnastics. Gymnasium.” Pointed to a girl in the second row. “Take a guess.” 

“Mm. China?” Didn’t they always win in the Olympics?

He shook his head. “You?” The boy looked as lost as the rest, but instead of the usual cowering in fear, he just sat back with a smile and said he had no idea. “Well, look it up for us.” Didn’t move. “Go on then.” 

“I didn’t bring my book.” 

The professor groaned. “You didn’t read, and you didn’t bring your book. How were you planning on participating in this discussion?” 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he admitted with a shrug. A few classmates chuckled. 

He was not amused. “Stand up please.” When the student hesitated he added, “Now, please.” Reluctantly he stood. “What was your name?” 

“Mark.” 

“And how did you come to my class today?” 

The boy sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Unprepared.” 

“Could you repeat that?” 

“I am unprepared, sir!” he said, as if answering a drill sergeant. A few more classmates giggled. 

Professor Lehnsherr didn’t appreciate being mocked. “Sit,” he commanded, voice turning icy. Without looking away from Mark he said, “Charles, please tell the class the origin of gymnastics.” 

“Germany.” 

“Thank you.” For the remainder of the hour, Professor Lehnsherr periodically called on Mark to answer a question, requiring him to stand and repeat ‘I am unprepared’ each time he didn’t know the answer, which was all eleven times. The class made a note to never forget their textbook.  
\-------------------  
By the fifth week, the class finally seemed to understand that they were going to be embarrassed if they hadn’t read, and Professor Lehnsherr was happy to get an answer most of the time now. He doubted any of them realized it was a scare tactic to get them to know the material, and not him just enjoying humiliating them. 

There were a few students that he just didn’t like though. Two in particular sat in the front, never knew what was going on, and constantly asked him about something that he had just gone over in detail. 

“Destination Event Planning.” He pulled a map of the world down for them to see. “Say you’re a travel advisor. You have to know where your client is going, and why. Often times they may not even know their true motivation. Sometimes they won’t want to admit it. You have to anticipate that.” Hand in the air. “Yes?” 

“Why would the client not tell you why they were going?” 

“Maybe it’s a personal reason,” he said. “For example, I might be in financial trouble. I decide the only way to resolve this is going to Las Vegas and winning a hundred thousand dollars in the casino. I’m not going to tell you that’s my reason for traveling. I’m going to tell you I’m interested in sight seeing, or going to one of the luxury hotels. You are responsible for hearing what I’m not saying. Suggest a few shows I should see, and also recommend a few neighboring casino’s to the hotel I’m booked at, just if I want to ‘give it a quick try.’ That way I’m not embarrassed, but I still have the information I want.” 

“Why wouldn’t they just say they were going to a casino?” 

He sighed, massaging his temples briefly. “Alright, new example.” He handed the girl the laser pen. “We want to go to Alaska. Point to that please.” She held it limply, looking at him blankly. “Hold the red button.” 

“Oh! I didn’t know what you wanted me to do.” 

Of course you didn’t. Oh these people… “Circle Alaska,” he repeated. 

“Uh, let’s see, Alaska. I’m bad with geography.” She gave it a shot. “Uh, I always forget if it’s the top or the bottom one.” She circled both poles. 

“…You’re on Antarctica. I said Alaska.” 

“Oh! My bad. Around here?” 

“That’s the center of the United States,” he said flatly. “Try again.”

“Oh, um, here.” 

Oh for Christ’s sake- “That’s _Greenland_!” He snatched the laser back from her in frustration. “That’s not even part of the United States.” 

“Oh my god,” she said, looking horribly embarrassed. “It’s down there, isn’t it?” Pointed with her finger.

Professor Lehnsherr could have cried. “That’s Hawaii!” His cool exterior was deteriorating fast. “Can you find America?” he asked incredulously. He went to the front of the room, running a finger around the continental states. “This is the U.S. This is Canada. This is Alaska.” He moved north. “How the hell have you made it to college without learning that?” 

“It’s connected to Canada!” Like that was cheating or something. “Why would I look there for a state of ours?”

“Did you even KNOW that was Canada?” He sincerely doubted it. “Here.” Handed the pen to the boy beside her. “Find the Caribbean.” The previous chapter had been on the cruise industry, with that being one of the most popular destinations. 

“I’m with her, I don’t know geography.” He hoped to get out of Professor Lehnsherr’s path and pass it on to some other sap, but the death glare he got told him he was stuck trying. Gave it the best guess he could. 

“That’s the Middle East! ….That’s Japan!” Good grief, where did these people come from? “THIS is the Caribbean.” He wanted to pull his hair out. “Charles.” 

The boy sat up. “Yes?” Professor Lehnsherr turned to look at him, expression expectant. “…You haven’t asked me anything.” 

“I know,” he sighed. “I wanted you to answer something correctly, but I can’t even think of a question.” He tried to get himself together, the class worried he was going to kill someone. He was practically seething.

“…Well, that’s France,” he offered, pointing with his finger. “The world’s top tourist destination. And…India’s east. Their industry is suffering at the moment, but due to bounce back. And…” What else had he read? Well the only thing that came to mind was the small example that had stuck out to him a few chapters ago. “Pennsylvania, back over there. Philly was the first city to start marketing specifically to homosexuals. That’s started a new branch in the tourism industry.” 

Simple things like that seemed to be the equivalent of someone holding Professor Lehnsherr and telling him the world wasn’t over. After several deep breaths, he thanked Charles, pulled the map back up, and excused himself. He came back several minutes later with a blank map of the United States. “All of you are here to learn about destination planning. Some of you might be doing domestic travel arrangements. Before you apply for a job in the travel agency, know the layout of your own country.” Handed the stack of papers to the first desk of row one, asking him to pass them along. “Pop quiz. Fifty points.” 

 

Professor Lehnsherr came to depend more and more on Charles. The class did too. While most of them knew to do the work and be ready to be called on, they still expected him to raise his hand to almost everything. He usually did it as a last resort, if absolutely no one offered, because he did want to encourage other students to participate. It kept Professor Lehnsherr from giving out more work, or yelling at them. 

As the class was filing out of the room, Professor Lehnsherr called after him, “Charles, would you have time to drop by my office this afternoon?” 

He thought about it. “Sure. After lunch.” 

“Thank you.” 

In the hall, a classmate nudged him. “Dude, don’t go,” he laughed. “Prof’s totally gay. Don’t want to be in a small, enclosed place with him.” 

Charles blinked. “Lehnsherr? Why do you think that?” 

“I know someone who saw him on a date. Fancy dinner and shit.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything, it could have been a friend.” 

The boy rolled his eyes. “How often do you and another guy go out alone for candlelight and wine?” 

Good point. “But he doesn’t…I mean he doesn’t _seem_ gay.” 

“Cause of the attitude? That’s his cover, dude. And he probably got picked on in school and he’s getting back at the world by torturing us. It’s messed up.” Charles looked uncertain. “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t go see him alone. Even if he wasn’t gay, Lehnsherr scares the shit outta me.”

“I don’t think he’s that bad. I mean if you follow what’s going on, he leaves you alone. He doesn’t bother me.” 

Oh poor, naïve Charles. “Obviously he wants you.” 

Charles flushed. “What?” 

“There is no other reason he’d abstain from harassing you like the rest of us. And now, to prove it, he’s having you come see him alone, where this is no chance anyone will be around.” Who in their right mind would go near his office?

“This is ridiculous. I’m going to eat lunch, then go talk to him. Gay or not he’s never given me a problem.” 

“Suit yourself.” Tried to warn him.

\-----------

Charles thought something was off when he went to Professor Lehnsherr’s office. No, it wasn’t what that idiot had been talking about. Instead, it was completely unexpected. The door to Professor Lehnsherr’s office was open about a foot, so Charles didn’t think there was any expectation of privacy, and he lingered around to listen. He just couldn’t believe it. It sounded like his serious, usually intimidating professor was joking around. And not in his usual menacing way, but a silly, playful kind of teasing. Charles found it a little scarier than his death glare. The only thing that made him sure it was Professor Lehnsherr and not someone else borrowing his office space was when he referenced the class, a scene in which other professors probably weren’t aware of. 

“Two weeks ago a girl couldn’t tell Alaska from Greenland.” He laughed, and so did whoever he was talking to. “I just lost it. Honestly, at twenty, she didn’t know where Alaska was?” 

“That’s just…wow. No wonder you’re always so stressed out when I see you. Having to deal with that all day.” 

“Mhmm-ooh~ hello.” He hummed lightly, sounding pleased, and Charles wondered what was going on in there. “ _Oh_ if you were single I’d be first in line to claim you. You’re a wonderful masseuse.” 

“I _could_ be single…” 

Professor Lehnsherr chuckled. “You don’t want to leave a nice man like Robert for a man like me.” Pause again, and Charles thought he might have heard that distinctive, small pop sound of a kiss ending. “I won’t allow it.” 

“You’re not so bad around me,” the man pointed out, and apparently he was back to work on Professor Lehnsherr, coaxing another appreciate moan out of him. 

“Mm. Well, don’t think you aren’t tempting to snatch away, but… _ooh_ …I’ve known your boyfriend far too long to come between you two. He found you first, and that’s that. However, that doesn’t mean you can’t drop by my office and say hi now and then…” No harm in that. 

“Mhmm.” Relieve him of a little tension. “Shouldn’t you be working?” 

“Office hours,” he explained. Paid to just sit there. “Once it’s passed the drop date, I never get a student in here.”

“Maybe you ought to be nicer to them, you’ll get more visitors.” 

“Ha,” Professor Lehnsherr scoffed. “I don’t really mind the peace and quiet. Although speaking of students, one is supposed to be here soon.” 

“You want me to beat it then?” 

He thought about it. “No, you can stay if you want, it’ll only take a second.” 

“I have stuff to do anyway, though. I should get going.” 

“Alright. Good seeing you. Feel free to stop by whenever, I’m never busy after class.” If it wasn’t required to have office hours, he’d just leave. 

“Bye.” A farewell kiss, then Charles realized he should probably move. He darted around the corner and pretended to be walking around it a second later, almost bumping into the man who’d just been in his professor’s office. He excused himself, then knocked on the door. 

\--

Charles wished he’d given himself a minute to gather his thoughts before knocking. He was still trying to absorb the fact he’d overheard an intimate conversation from someone who was supposed to be friendless and unfeeling. Of course that wasn’t his opinion of Professor Lehnsherr, he thought he was misunderstood, but the rest of the class was convinced the man lived to humiliate them. 

If a full, civil conversation weren’t strange enough to hear, the man had made a few sounds he did not need to hear from a professor. He was still pink in the cheeks when Professor Lehnsherr looked up at the knock. Charles expected him to have the smile he’d heard in his voice, but was caught off guard by the usual neutral expression. He’d _just_ been laughing and teasing with someone he was probably having a partial affair with, and he could look so collected in ten seconds? 

“Good, you could make it.” He was tapping some papers on the desk, getting them lined up. “Have a seat.” 

Charles came in, leaving the door open. Settled down in the chair before Professor Lehnsherr’s desk. “What did you want to talk about?” 

“Well, first of all, I’m sure you’ve noticed that _I’ve_ noticed you’re one of the best students in your hour.” Of all his hours, really. 

Charles smiled lightly. Originally it had been to win Professor Lehnsherr over, but now he spent extra time going over the material to ensure he knew every detail only because he wanted to be able to answer any question so Professor Lehnsherr didn’t fall apart in frustration. He almost depended solely on Charles to respond, and he liked the attention. “I might answer more than the average student,” he agreed. 

“While the test scores are showing most of the class understands the material, it’s rare anyone offers up answers, or examples.” Out of fear that they’d be wrong, and suffer his wrath. “I like to see participation. Confidence. _Intelligence._ All of which you possess in an unparalleled amount compared to your classmates.” 

Charles actually felt a little uncomfortable. Coming from any professor that would be a wonderfully surprising amount of praise. But _this_ particular professor? Even knowing he was his favorite student, it was more than a little shocking. “Thanks,” he said lamely. After a moment he added, “But I don’t deserve all the credit. You’re a great teacher. I really enjoy your class.” Professor Lehnsherr tilted his head to the side, a self satisfied smile in place. Yes, he was great, wasn’t he? Feel free to continue the flattery. “Between the book and your lectures, there’s really no way to go wrong.” 

“That right there is another excellent quality.” Being able to compliment on the spot. “I need a TA next semester. The position calls for someone with…charm, and appeal, to help the students feel more at ease.” Easier to ask him questions. “All of them are too afraid of me to ask for help outside the classroom.” 

“You’re appealing. I mean charming. I mean…they’re not afraid of you.” He tried not to visibly wince, wishing he could sink into the floor. Might have slouched into his seat some. Maybe hearing his sexiest professor moaning in pleasure wasn’t the best precursor to a discussion about being appealing. 

Professor Lehnsherr looked pleased, under the impression Charles was still sucking up to him. That was always welcome. “I’m well aware of how you all feel about me, but I also know that at the end of the year, my sections will all have higher scores than any other.” Charles was still sitting in embarrassed silence, or he would have protested that he didn’t hate him. “But anyway. Would you be interested?” 

Somehow it felt less like a question and more like he was being told he was doing this. “How often would I meet with them?” 

“Once a week, for an hour. Just to go over any questions they might have. Maybe field a few emails now and then.” 

Hmm. That didn’t sound too hard. And he couldn’t imagine anyone else agreeing. Not unless they needed it for their major. “…I’ll think about it, but…it sounds like something I could do…” 

“Excellent.” He stood, and Charles did as well. Professor Lehnsherr walked around the desk, putting a hand on his back as he walked him to the door. “I won’t need to know until the end of this semester, so you have some time to think it over.” 

“Alright.” Charles felt a wave of heat run through him momentarily at the contact. “It probably won’t take me that long to decide.” 

“Good. The sooner the better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think any established character fit what was needed, so this classmate is going to be an OC. Also, based on where the future chapters are heading, Erik is going to be a little creepier than I originally expected. Keep in mind this is out of character and just for fun :)


End file.
